


Damn Youths

by warmstableplace



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Bullying, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Recreational Drug Use, Teenage Drama, krisho as the neighborhood gay couple who are deeply concerned for today's youth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmstableplace/pseuds/warmstableplace
Summary: Vernon Choi just wants to get through high school in one piece.





	Damn Youths

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic that i've written in a very long time. So hopefully this doesn't suck too bad lol! Expect slow updates but i'll try to update as often as I can.
> 
> Cross posted to AFF.

Jun was a weird kid, we all felt kind of sorry for him. My friends and I looked on as he got the shit beat out of him by a couple of 11th graders. We were off to the side with our bikes and sharing a bag of old Doritos S. Coups found in his backpack. His grunts resonated in the air but it didn’t faze us. 

“Should we do something?” Joshua asked as he ate a Dorito. Seungkwan scoffed.

“What and get our asses kicked too?” he replied shoving his hand into the bag. “No thanks, dude.”

The bigger of the two bullies delivered a hard kick to Jun’s side. He cried out painfully and then slowly rolled onto his back. After realizing that the kid had had enough the bullies left, but not before adding insult to injury by taking his backpack, rummaging through it, and stealing some cash from his wallet. Jun lay motionless on the floor, his chest moving steadily up and down. 

As soon as everything died down Sengkwan decided it was time to go. “C’mon let’s get out of here,” he said getting on his bike. The others followed suit. I looked on at Jun who was still lying on the concrete. I took a brief look at my friends who were already halfway down the block. 

“Guys!” I shouted. They stopped and looked over their shoulder. “He doesn’t look so good, we should help.”

They exchanged looks. “Why?” they said. I rolled my eyes and jogged over the Jun, whom upon closer inspection had bruises all over his arms and legs. I shook him gently.

“Hey, are you ok? Can you stand?” Jun slowly opened his eye and flinched when he saw me try to touch him. Shielding his face from mine with one of his arms he squeaked out a sob. “Where do you live? I’ll take you home.” 

The boy slowly moved his arm away and stared at me for a while before weakly pointing in the direction of where my friends were. All I did was nod and helped him stand. He shakily got to his feet, leaning most his weight on me as I walked him over my bike.

Jun transferred to our school a few months ago at the beginning of the school year. Nobody knew much about him but we did know one thing, he was rich. Rumors immediately started to fly on the first day when he rolled into class with designer clothes and was dropped off in a Maserati. Kids were saying that his family was famous or owned some kind of Fortune 500 company. Others said that his family was a part of the mafia and his dad was probably a drug lord.

Or he was just a regular kid who just happened to come from a rich family but, nobody seemed to consider that. 

Jun was a weird, quiet kid, who kept to himself but seemed harmless enough. A feeling of uneasiness lingered in my chest. I glanced over my shoulder.

“Are you ok back there?” he doesn’t respond.

The cool October air whipped against my face as we sped through the streets of our cul-de-sac. Jun sat behind me on the bicycle seat with his arms around my torso while I awkwardly tried to balance myself without tipping us over. My bike wasn’t exactly built to hold two people but we made it work somehow. 

Jun was quiet the entire ride to his house, only speaking up to tell me that we were almost there. We rode until the streets all ended up merging into one and the neighborhood faded away gradually into the trees. The road to his house was lined by tall trees that veiled the area in a light, gray shadow. Strips of light peeked through the branches up above. This all looked kind of familiar to me even though I don’t remember ever venturing to this part of the neighborhood. 

Eventually, a large house surrounded by large green hedges popped into view. Once we were at the house I signaled my friends to stop. Jun’s family lived at the house known as the Cherrywood Manor which was tucked away in an area just a little ways from the cul-de-sac. It was an old mansion that’s been around for ages, like even before this neighborhood was even built. People have come and gone but, it hasn’t been lived in for years until Jun’s family moved in. The house stood eerily tall, surrounded by trees and foliage. It’s as if time had stopped and preserved the space surrounding it.

“Holy, shit.” Seungkwan whispered.

I helped Jun off my bike and walked him over to the front of the gate. He took out a small key ring with a remote attached to it and pressed a button. We heard a beep and the metal gates opened. I tried to help Jun walk but he lightly pushed me off to tell me that he didn’t need any help. He leaned off of me and I watched as he walked towards his front door.

“C’mon bro let’s leave this place is gives me the creeps.” S. Coups said. 

“Yeah, in a minute.” I said

“Dude, let’s go!”

“I said in a –!”

“Do you guys wanna come in?” Jun asked leaning against his slightly opened front door.

“I don’t know Jun,” Seungkwan replied. “You seem like an okay guy but we just met you so –“

“Hey, Jun,” Joshua interrupted Seungkwan by putting a hand on his shoulder and motioning us all to gather. “Give us a sec I think we all need to discuss.”

We all huddled around Joshua. “I think we should hang out with him.”

“Are you insane? This dude’s weirdo. He doesn’t talk, all he does sit by himself at lunch and stare at people,” Seungkwan said. “Look he’s doing it right now.” We all glanced over to Jun who was still waiting by his front door…and staring.

“But look at this place you guys, he’s rich as fuck! Imagine all the cool stuff he has.”

“Yeah but what if he’s some psycho who wants murder us?”

“I highly doubt that.”

“But what if he is?”

Joshua shook his head. “Vernon, what do you think?”

“I don’t know,” I shrugged. “I just felt sorry for him and wanted to walk him home.”

“Okay look, sure he’s kind of weird but what if we just got to know him better? Who knows maybe he’s cool.”

“Or he’s a psychopath.” Seungkwan muttered. There was a slight pause. S. Coups eyes widened slightly in sudden realization.

“Or if we become his friend...” S. Coups started.

“We get to play with all of his awesome stuff.” Joshua finished smiling and giving S. Coups a high five.

“Yeah and plus we’re doing this guy a service,” Joshua reasoned. “He obviously doesn’t have any friends we’ll be doing him a favor.”

“So are we down?” 

“How about you guys have fun. I’m going home,” Seungkwan said getting on his bike.

“C’mon don’t chicken out on us now!” Joshua puts his foot out in front of Seungkwan’s front wheel to stop him from leaving. “You’re not gonna let this scrawny pretty boy intimidate you right?” 

“No.” He said shoving Joshua. 

“Then prove it,” Joshua shot back. 

“Fine,” Sengkwan said back reluctantly. “But if we die don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”

“Hell, yeah! How about you Vernon? You down?”

I couldn’t ignore the slight feeling uneasiness in my stomach or the fact that we were taking advantage of this kid for his money. But, part of me thought maybe they were right. What if Jun is an okay guy and just wanted to be friends.

I turned around to face Jun. “Yeah, we’ll come in!” I shouted. 

“Cool,” Jun replied simply. “You guys can leave your bikes in my garage.” 

As if on command Jun’s garage door opened up revealing three luxury cars probably worth more money we could make in our collective lifetimes. 

“This is so awesome!” Joshua whispered excitement. We walked our bikes through the front gates and lined them up against the wall in Jun’s garage. Jun made his way to us, limping slightly but not as bad as before. He motioned us to come in through the garage and the door that led into the house. We followed as the garage door rolled shut.


End file.
